Tails and Cream?
by The Daily Dude
Summary: Cream is angry at Tails for not coming to her party but Cream doesn't understand why Tails did it? Why did Tails do this is the million dollar question. TailsXCream.
1. It has been Told

_**You know how in Sonic through the Galaxy I said Tails and Cream had been dating well I was wondering how they came to start to date and I thought of this nice story.**_

_**I do not own any of the characters. I just created Memory Lake.**_

_**If you were wondering I got these ages from Sonic Heroes so don't blame me if you think they are weird.**_

Tails was 15 and Cream had just turned 13. Tails and Cream had been friends for as long as he could remember but Tails had secretly liked her ever since he was 13 but he didn't want to tell her because she use to be to young to start dating or something. Now that they were both teenagers Tails was getting a totally new reason why he didn't tell Cream. He was to scared.

Unknown to Tails, Cream had liked him to but ever since she had turned 13 about a month ago, she had hated him. She had hated him for one reason but for you to understand why we need to go through a flash back

**FLASHBACK**

It was the day of Cream's birthday and she was looking forward for everybody especially Tails to come to her party. Soon everybody came except Tails. Amy kept on saying to Cream that Tails would be here shortly. Soon the doorbell rang and Cream ran to the door like she was being Sonic but when she got to the door she saw a present on the door step and Tails in the X Tornado flying away.

When she got back in Cream was really sad. Everybody said that she would be cheered up by opening her presents and soon Cream started to be a little happier but she just was still a little bit sad. When she came to the final present she saw the present that had been on the door step and Cream got once again sad but Cream just opened it any way. When Cream opened it she saw a card saying "Happy Birthday and from Tails." Then Cream looked once again inside and saw that there was a little necklace that had a little lock on it, but Cream didn't open it she just carried on but she was really sad. (If you think about wouldn't you, you had been wait all month for somebody to come to a party and they just fly away right infront of you.)

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Cream was still mad at Tails and she still had not talked to him but she had stopped being sad about it.

It had been about a month since the party and once day Sonic was running to Tails's house. When Sonic got there Tails was sitting where he usually was, on his sofa. Sonic then said "Hey Tails what are you doing?" Tails responded saying "Leave me alone Sonic, I just want to be left alone." Sonic then said "Tails, why are you sad?" Tails then said "Because of what I did to Cream." Sonic then said "If you want to say sorry to her about that party then you can if you want Tails." Tails was shocked and then said "How did you know that I was sad about that, Sonic?" Then Sonic said "Lucky guess. And so are you going to tell her or not." Tails then said "No, she won't listen to me." "Tails it is worth a shot." "All right Sonic but is she still mad at me?" Sonic nodded. Tails then looked scared and then Tails then hopped into the X Tornado and started to fly away.

Tails headed to Cream's house and knocked on the door. Vanilla (Cream's mother) opened the door and she said "Hi Tails, if you are looking for Cream she said something about being near Memory Lake but Cheese is here." Tails then thanked Vanilla and then headed off to the lake.

While Tails was flying he was thinking why Cream wasn't with Cheese, she was always with Cheese."

When Tails got to Memory Lake he flew over it looking for Cream and soon found her. Tails landed the X Tornado and then headed off to talk to Cream. When he got to Cream he saw Cream very sad under a big tree, she must have moved trying to hide from Tails. Tails then said "Hey, Cream, why are you so sad?" Tails knew why she was sad but he had thought she had gotten over it. Cream then said "Tails leave me alone I don't want to talk to you or anybody just leave me alone you idiot." Tails was shocked he had never had heard her say anything that mean before and then he said "Cream I came to say I am sorry but I was just so…..a….," Cream then said "So what Tails so what?" Tails was still pretty nervous but he just had to say it, if he didn't Cream would be mad at him forever and he didn't want that to happen and then Tails mumbled "scared." Cream didn't hear him and then said "What?" Tails then said a little louder "scared." But Cream still didn't hear him and Tails noticed and then said enough that Cream could hear him "I was scared, Cream," Cream was still puzzled and then she said "Why?" Tails was now even more nervous then he was ever before but he came out with it anyway and said "I was scared because I was afraid that I would do something silly and embarrassing because I love you Cream." Cream was so now so shocked she hadn't thought that Tails had left because he loved her she then said "If you did why didn't you tell me at my birthday party?" Tails responded saying "Because I was to shy and afraid of what you would say." Cream then said "Tails, I now know why you left that day but I am not for sure if I feel the same about you." Tails then said "Oh, well I will wait for your answer." Then Tails and Cream walked back to the X Tornado.

_**Don't think this is the end I am just going to take a break I will make another chapter soon but let me continue other stories first.**_


	2. At Home

_**Sorry, I didn't make this I forgot I am just sometimes so forgetful. Well here it is.**_

Tails flew Cream back to her house. When Cream went inside Cream said "Tails, I am really glad we are friends, again." Tails smiled and then Cream went inside and Tails started to walk off but he was in a good but sad mood at the same time. Tails walked into the X-Tornado and then flew back towards his workshop.

When he got there he laid down in his bed just thinking. Tails said "I told her that I liked her but she hadn't said it back," Tails couldn't get it out of his mind.

Later that day, Tails still thinking about Cream was trying to get it out of his mind. He had tried to work on the X-Tornado but that just made him want to go in it and see her. He tried to just go outside but that wanted him also to fly over to her house. Tails was inside sitting down on his couch. He was watching television. He then said "That is it I need to know how she truly feels right now. He heads for the door and when he opens it he sees Cream right there. Tails gives her a big hug and Cream blushes but just returns the hug. Cream said "Tails I have been thinking and well I …… Love you two." "Really?" Tails said and then Cream said "Tails, you truly do care about me and I really like you back." Then a single tear came down Tails's cheek. Cream said "What is wrong Tails." "Cream I have wanted you to say that for so long." Then Tails stops hugging her and walks over to a book shelf. He opens a container and there was a key inside it. He then walked back over to Cream and said "Cream remember your present I gave you well open it." Cream then grabbed the locket out of her pocket. Tails was surprised that she still had it and Tails said "Why do you have it right now?" "You gave it to me and I love you, so I love the present to." Tails gave the key to Cream and she opened it to see a picture of an old picture of Cream and Tails hugging each other, under it, it said "I love you." Cream then kissed Tails and rapped her arms around him. Tails didn't back off but he just did the same to her.

_**I hope you liked it and if you want me to continue Honeymoon of Dreams Ruined! (If you haven't read it you should at least look at it) please put it in your review.**_

_**Please nice reviews.**_


End file.
